


Whittemore, Hale & Associates

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [131]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Decisions, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Pictures, Questions, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, human original character, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Kane wants to talk to Jackson and meets him after work.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Kane Hale, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 24
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #322: Acquire





	Whittemore, Hale & Associates

**Author's Note:**

> After the failure that has been "The Key to My Heart" I thought I'd not post anything else this month but something important has happened this morning and I thought that at least I should put out there what I wrote last year for those people who comment and really give a shit about my writing.
> 
> Hell, the beginning of 2020 is being hard... I hope it improves.
> 
> * I'll reply to all the lovely people who bothered to comment in my previous chapter with time in the evening. Thanks so much for your support.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta for her help and advice as usual.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

“You know, it’s been a long day, I’m hungry and I want to go home. What the fuck am I doing here?” Jackson says as soon as he closes the front door behind him. The fact that Kane sent him that text instead of talking to him at the office doesn’t make any sense. And after the long day he’s had he just wants to go home, have a shower and have dinner with his family.

“Like I said, I wanted to talk to you.”

“And for that, you need to summon me to your house?” Jackson rubs his eyes, following Kane to the living room.

”Where’s the husband, by the way?” Jackson asks, sitting on the sofa, facing Kane.

“Grocery shopping, I think. And yes, I couldn’t discuss this at the office... But I’ll be quick, don’t worry… If you want a beer though…” Kane points to the kitchen.

“No, I’m okay…” Jackson crosses his arms. “Just tell me. What’s the deal with that picture?” The picture that Kane had also texted before.

“Okay, here’s the thing. I have a friend in real state and I told him to let me know in case he heard of some space for a good price. I told him it had to be something suitable… big enough for a law firm.”

“What are you talking about?” Jackson raises his eyebrows, full of suspicion.

“He told me that this place is almost half price right now. He said it was a real bargain. He said we should check it out right away and decide if we want it before he shows it to somebody else.”

“Hold on.” Jackson holds up his hand between them. “We?—What the hell are you talking about?” Jackson frowns.

“I’m talking about a space for us. To start our own firm, of course,” Kane shrugs.

“Of course,” Jackson shrugs too. “Are you crazy?”

“I’m serious. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and I think we should acquire this place and make it our business. Get our freedom, basically.”

“Our _freedom_.” It’s a statement but full that sarcasm that Kane knows all too well.

“Look. Sorry to say this to you, because I know you don’t wanna hear it, but you’re not getting any younger and neither am I—”

Jackson snorts. “Yeah, thanks for the very helpful reminder,“ Jackson says with a wry smile.

“All I’m saying is that we need to be realistic. Do you think I’ve forgotten all those conversations we had? We always said that we’d get there one day… hopefully together.”

Jackson has not forgotten those nights in college when they drank too much beer and talked about their future. They said a lot of shit those days. He’s not sure how many of those things weren’t alcohol-infused.

“You were serious about it,” Kane insists. “I know you were.” Kane nods. “It’s something you wanted—Something we both wanted. But now it’s like… I don’t know, it’s like you gave up on that dream, you know? Don’t you really want more? I—”

“I didn’t…” Jackson shakes his head, taking a few steps away from Kane towards the table in the living room.

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought about this in a long time.” Jackson finally says, meeting Kane’s gaze again. “I guess I’ve been too busy and after the accident… I had other problems to think about.”

“I know… I know it’s been a lot with Stiles… then Ilya… Kyle… they’ve been your priority, I get that.”

“Yes, and now _you_ are about to find out. How can you think of doing this now? You’re about to have a kid yourself.” Jackson opens his arms wide. “Don’t you think _the alpha_ is going to say that this is a bad time to do this?”

“No, I don’t. _The alpha_ is gonna be fine. Believe it or not, he supports my decisions, and I also want to do it for them. I think—”

“Wait—Them?” Jackson furrows his brow.

“Shit. I wasn’t supposed to tell you.” Kane rolls his eyes, smiling.

“Tell me what exactly?” Jackson narrows his eyes.

“Fuck…” Kane shakes his head and sighs. “This is pack meeting material.” Which means he promised Derek no to say a word to any pack member, Jackson gets that.

“Yeah, well, you texted me, I’m here and you fucked up so now you _have_ to tell me.” Jackson waves his right arm, smiling. “And don’t even think about asking me not to tell Stiles because you know he’s gonna find out.”

Kane sighs again, resting his hands on his waist. “Shit, okay… but he can’t tell anybody until Sunday, and you can’t tell the alpha that you know, okay?”

“Yeah, my lips are sealed.”

“So, social services paid us a visit the other day to tell us that we’ll be officially foster parents next week.”

(Chapter to be concluded at some point)

**Author's Note:**

> Getting feedback and kudos is always truly appreciated but I guess you already know that.
> 
> Btw, I have 3 other stackson series that you might find interesting:
> 
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)  
> * [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194)
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
